chuggaaconroy oneshots
by giant dragon
Summary: in this story will happen what i think will happen when i meet chugga and masae. rated T cause of Jon later in the story LOL
1. moving into atlanta

Chuggaaconroy oneshot's

oneshot 1,moving into Atlanta.

A/N

hey guys this is my new story, where me and my brother move into Atlanta, and become neighbors with chuggaaconroy, ( best youtuber ever ) and do crazy stuff with each other, oh and Masae will be in it too.

Ronan's P.O.V

hey there i'm Ronan me and my brother are moving to Atlanta and we are in the car to there'' hey stop sleeping Dylan,''huh i'm awake man i'm awake'' he said,''yeah yeah sure you where but anyway QUIT DROOLING ON THE BACKSEATS I DON'T WANT MY CAR TO GET ALL GROSS CAUSE OFF YOU''!

Dylan's P.O.V

''yeah fine whatever man but anyway are we almost there''i said ''yeah we are luckely''he said ''YES! Uhh sorry man hopefully the movers didn't break the coffee machine else they are so dead'' yeah i kinda have a unhealthy obssesion with coffee. ''seriously Dylan we can always just buy a new one ( yeah we are rich as hell ) i just hope the neighbors are nice wait which number is it again''? Ronan asked ''oh it's number 227'' i said like i know everything like always.

Emile's P.O.V

hey i'm emile or chuggaaconroy ''so i was just thinking about the neighbors at uhh oh yeah number 227 are nice, and how should i introduce myself''.

Ronan's P.O.V

''Dylan there it is'' dring,dring,dring, ''hmm oh it's the phone (picks up phone) yeah oh what is it Kay hmm hmm hmm yeah where at the new house hmm hmm hmm yeah bye (hangs phone) hey Dylan get out'' i said ''five more minutes mom'' ( yawning obnoxiosly loud ) ''RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEATY!'' i screamed trying to wake him up but when i just heared snoring i just kicked him out ''hey what was that for man'' ''well where at the new house so help unpack the stuff ,the truck is right here''i said starting to get mad ''okay man i'll help''

5 hours ( and all the stuff unpacked ) later

Dylan's P.O.V

''pff Ronan that was a frikking doozy and are you starting to cook'' i said super tired and in pajama's

dringgg dringgg dringggg ''Dylan can you look who's on the phone''Ronan asked me while working on the food ''okay Ronan (picking up the phone) hello hello HELLO (hangs up phone) dringgg dringgg dringgg hmmm maybe someone's at the door or someone's trying to be funny'' yeah just open the door, man''ronan said while workin on the pancakes (hmm i love pancakes) ''yeah i'm at it man (opens door and some guy falls through the door) ''Dylan what was that'' Ronan screamed'' ''uhh some guy fell through the door wait who even are you'' i said ''well my name is Emile and you are'' he said while putting out his hand '' well i'm Dylan(shaking his hand)'' ''really Emile really i told you like ten times not too lean against the door oh and i'm masae bye the way and what's the sound from the kichen'' she said ''oh that's my bro he's cooking by the way you guy's want to stay for dinner'' i asked them '' Dylan who is it '' Ronan asked '' oh it's our neighbours some guy called Emile and a girl called Masae and i invited them for dinner okay man'' i asked ronan ''Dylan you are a idiot those are chugga and masae but okay they can come for dinner'' ronan said.

Ronan's P.O.V

''okay everyone dinner's ready it's pancakes i hope everyone likes them'' i said waving toward the one mile high stack of pancakes ''what the hell that thing is like a mile high man'' Emile said ''it is one mile and twenty feet high to be exact '' i said ''Ronan who cares just eat in guys it's great''

Dylan said ''but Ronan and Dylan how actully did you get the idea to get a youtube channel'' Emile asked, '' well i got the idea from watching your video'sand just stared and i became pretty sucsesfull'' me and Dylan said at the same time.

After dinner

okay goodnight guys we are going to bed so we will see you tommorow soo see you later.

End of chapter

A/N

hey there this is the first chapter/oneshot of the story i hope you like it please R&R

DRAGON OUT


	2. cookoff chaos

Chuggaaconroy oneshot's

oneshot 2 : singing up for a job and a cook off.

A/N

hey guys i'm back with the second chapter of this story which i hope you will like so enjoy.

A few day's after chapter 1

Dylan's P.O.V

okay so me and Ronan were just singing up for a job and we both got a job at a restaurant me as a waiter and ronan as cook,'' dylan dylan what are you doing DYLAN i asked you something'' ronan said uhh screamed at me '' i'm just thinking about the jobs, we got cause i don't know if we can do it so what do you think man ? '' i asked him ''well i think we can, wait i mean of course we can dylan i'm sure of it but you have a idea what we can do cause we don't have to work today ?'' ronan asked being bored '' well i have no idea maby we should explore the city or we could visit emile what do you think ronan ?'' i asked him ''well dylan that's not a bad idea, so let's go.

Afew minutes later ( you read that in a spongebob voice i know so i can read your mind )

Emile's P.O.V

''masae what are you doing in the kitchen'' i asked masae '' oh i'm making lunch don't worry i won't destroy the kitchen or something like that'' she said dringg dringg dringg '' yeah i'm coming i'm coming '' i said and as i opened the door the neighbours ronan and dylan were standing there'' oh hey there emile how's it going'' ronan asked ''oh it's going great but what brings you two here'' i asked them '' oh well we where bored like hell since we just got our new jobs and i thougt of visiting you wait i smell lunch i didn't know you had magic cooking abilaties emile '' Dylan said ''no i'm not cooking but let's just get to the living room'' i said ''hmm emile lunch is almost done and who are you speaking anyway'' masae asked '' well it's ronan and dylan i invited them for lunch is that okay with you masae''i asked her

Masae's P.O.V

at lunch

'' so guys what did you get for your jobs can you tell us'' i asked the guys (ronan and dylan )''well i got a job as a cook, and dylan as uhh oh yeah waiter and it's in a pretty good restearant and it also pays good'' ronan anwserd ''really you as a cook yeah the dinner a few days ago was pretty good but a cook in a restearant that's crazy let's say what about a cook off you and masae against me and dylan what do you think'' emile said ''well hmmmm let me think okay i acapt the challange'' ronan said.

Emile's P.O.V

well that was not smart i forgot i can't cook maby dylan can'' hey dylan i have a question for you''i said'' well what is it emile '' dylan said while cutting some food '' well can you cook ''i asked him '' well that's funny i was about to ask you the same thing man'' he anwserd '' (sigh) okay so that's setteld we are so going to lose this''i said.

Ronan's P.O.V

''okay masae what are we going to make'''i asked masae while cutting all sorts of food at the same time'' hmm i don't know maby some sort of three star meal or something ''masae said ''wait you know that's not a bad idea masae'' i said.

After the cooking ( 1 hour later )

Dylan's P.O.V

so me and emile where walking into the room with a half burned dish with us'' ( muttering emile i told you this was a bad idea)'' i said and then ronan and masae came in from the other side with a giant meal that looked like it was made by the gods '' so let me guess who won guys i don't know'' ronan said teasing us'' okay fine you guys win but it's not my fault i can't cook guys'' emile said.

Emile's P.O.V

so after the dinner ronan and dylan needed to go to their own home'''so masae what did you think of the cook off'' i asked her '' well it was pretty fun but it was way too easy'' she said '' ( grumbles ) hmmp i was going easy on you'' i said '' yeah yeah sure you were but i'm going home now so see you tommorow emile'' she said.

A/N

that was pretty fun to write so i hope you enjoy and did emile really go easy on ronan and masae nobody will ever know so see you guys later.

DRAGON OUT.


	3. skateboard fail

Chuggaaconroy oneshot's

Oneshot 3: skateboard fail.

A/N

HEY THERE GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDTED THIS STORY BUT I JUST COUDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BUT ANYWAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

Masae's P.O.V.

At Emile's house.

'' Come on Emile come with me '' I said to Emile asking him to come to the skatepark with me '' Masae no for the last time I'am not coming with you I don't die '' Emile said back '' Ahh come on you won't die and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger ( refernce to the song LOL ) so you're coming if you want to or not'' I told Emile '' B_but I don't want to go even If I wn't die i'll probably break a leg or some thing so i'm not coming'' Emile said '' allright then i'll just need to drag you there'' I said.

Dylan's P.O.V.

At the skatepark.

'' Uhhh Ronan are you sure this is was a good idea '' I asked Ronan while my legs were shaking like jelly '' Yes of course it was Dylan don't be such a wimpy wimp ( that's something we say ) you are just scared '' Ronan said teasing me '' Yes of course i'm scared '' I said scared as hell '' oh you're overreacting too much it's not scary at all '' Ronan said cause he's pro in this '' okay i'll try it AAAHH Ronan I hate you so much right now '' I told him after falling and getting a lot off bruises everywhere '' uhh you go sit somewhere that might be better '' Ronan told me '' yeah you're probably right'' I said '' Huh hey guys you here too'' someone said '' Uhh yeah oh hi Emile how ya doing '' I asked him '' well I didn't even want to be here but Masae forced me to go '' Emile said.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Ahh that was good oh Emile you're here too '' I asked Emile '' yup i'm here too '' He said happy '' But were's Masae Emile you said she forced you to go here '' Dylan Asked '' Right here guys'' Masae said '' oh okay but why are you guys here '' I asked Masae curiosly '' well I thought Emile needed to get out sometime '' She said '' I don't need to get out Masae i'm perfectly heahy so I don't need to go outside I might get a sunburn'' Emile started complaining '' Emile you won't get a sunburn the sun isn't even out right now so just go'' I told him '' no Ronan he's right and I also don't even want to be here'' Dylan said.

Emile's P.O.V.

'' Ronan quit it this is difficuilt '' Dylan said as he fell over me'' No it isn't you're just doing it wrong '' Ronan said to Him '' Yeah yeah it is not easy Ronan tis is like imposible '' I told him '' Guys you'ree totally doing it wrong i'll show you how you do it ''Masae said before she started scolding us cause we were totally doing it wrong and how you need to do it.

5 hours later ( you said that in a spongebob voice didn't you yes you did )

'' Uhhh my legs hurt and i'm tired '' Dylan said almost falling to the ground ''yeah you're just saying that to go home wait is it already so late uhh Emile Masae we need to go '' Ronan said after looking on his watch and running back to his car.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Dylan stop snoring '' I screamed to him '' But i'm tired zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz '' Dylan said before falling asleep'' uhh Dylan were home '' I said '' ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ '' Okay still sleeping I see '' DYLAN THE COFFEE MACHING HAS BEEN STOLEN!'' I screamed trying to wake him up '' zzz what let's go inside so we can catch them maby they are still there '' Dylan said totally panicking'' Dylan don't worry it's not stolen I just said that trying to wake you up '' I said after kicking him in and closing the door.

END OF CHAPTER (reference to Chuggaa )

A/N

HEY THERE GUYS I KNOW THAT THIS HAS BEEN A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THEY ARE ONESHOTS AND I JUST COUDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING SO GOODBYE.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TROWHS SMOKE BOMB ).


	4. dress up for Emile part 1

Chuggaaconroy oneshot's

Oneshot 3 : dress up for Emile part 1 ( I think you all know what this chapter is about LOL ).

A/N

HEY THERE EVERYONE BACK TO THIS STORY AND BYE THE WAY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO ON WITH THE STORY.

Dylan's P.O.V

''Allright Ronan can we go over the plan again so I don't forget it bro'' I asked '' Uhhh Dylan I just told you but allright i'll tell you first we wait for Masae then we sneak into Emile's house as quitley as we can and get a super girly dress on him Mwahahahaha this is going to be fun and here have a cup of coffee so you don't fall asleep'' Ronan said me half tired I forgot to mention it's 10 PM'' allright i'm getting the coffee but when d you think Masae is here '' I asked making a hot cup of coffee'' Uhh she's probably fast here but she's getting the dress '' I heard Ronan say just as there was someone knocking on the door and me drinking the coffee'' Dylan i'm going to see who's at the door ahh come in Masae we were just tlking about the plan you got the stuff'' Ronan asked.

Ronan's P.O.V.

''Yeah I got it you are you guys ready oh of course Dylan you seriously should stop drinking so much coffee man'' Masae said '' yeah we are ready let'sa go ( a cookie for who gets that reference not that I would know how could not know that ) '' I said '' At Emile's house So how do we get in break the door down '' Dylan said '' No of course not you idiot I have a key and we are supposed to be quit '' Masae said opening the door '' Thanks masae Dylan can be such a idiot you know '' I said '' Hey I can hear you you know now where is Emile's room '' Dylan asked '' Come on guys stop fighting you're going to wake him up and we don't want to do that do you and his room is upstairs the second room to the left ( hope I got it right ) so come here'' Masae said '' allright here he is now lets put the dress on him'' I said.

The next day.

Emile's P.O.V.

''Haa that was a goo... WHO PUT THIS DRESS ON ME!'' I screamed'' Uhh what happened Emile can you try to not wake me up please and also open up this Frikking door '' Someone said from the door '' Yeah allright i'm opening it Wait Ronan what are you doing here'' I asked after opening the door '' Well you just woke me up by your screaming so that woke me up and I didn't know you liked dresses Emile it looks good on you'' Ronan said '' b-b-b-but this dress is so stupid someone probably put it on me while I was sleeping '' I said '' Hey what's happening out here and Emile why are you wearing a dress'' Dylan said as he came from his house with a cup of coffee ( of course ) '' Hey you think i'm wearing it on purpose or something do you think I would wear a dress out of myself Dylan '' I said suspecting something '' Yes you do and it aso fits you really well Emile '' Ronan said '' Wait a second did you guys sneak in my house last night and put this dress on me '' I asked seeing some coffee on the floor.

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' No of course not why would you think that Emile '' I said '' Well mabye cause there is coffee on the floor here '' Emile said '' Yeah so i'm not the only person that drinks coffee on this planet so you have no proof '' I said '' allright you're right but I still have a feeling this is your doing Guys and I think Masae was in it too '' Emile said '' Did somebody say my name HAHAHAHA EMILE YOU LOOK HILARIUS IN THAT DRESS MAN '' Masae said '' No I don't and don't laugh at me guys '' Emile said '' allright you guys go hanlde this i'm gonna get a cup of coffee guys and Emile tell me who did this when you've figured it out '' I said going back inside '' Uhhh i'm going home too to make sure Dylan doesn't burn the house down '' Ronan said.

Emile's P.O.V.

'' Hey Emile you do know that Me Ronan and Dylan can help you find out who did this '' Masae said '' Yeah I do Masae but I still have a feeling I my gut that this is your three ( me Masae AND Ronan ) doing '' I told her '' yeah but i'm going to see what those two are doing so see you later Emile'' Masae said.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Dylan you should really watch out more with that coffee man I almost because of it Emile might know we did this man '' I told him '' Yeah allright I know Ronan but anyway you want some '' Dylan asked '' Uhh no thanks man i'll pass this time I'm gonna get a cup of tea '' I told him '' Uhhh Ronan are you like Brithish or something '' Dylan said '' No of course not I just like tea man '' I said '' Allright I get it man I get it '' Dylan said.

A/N

HEY THERE YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT BUT THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT CAUSE IN THE SECOND PART A NEW CHARACTER WILL COME BUT NOW EXUSE ME WHILE I GO PLAY THE FINAL BOSS OF MARIO AND LUIGI PAPER JAM ( I HATE THAT BOSS SO MUCH ).

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB ).


	5. Dress up for Emile part 2

Chuggaaconroy oneshot's

Oneshot 4: dress up for Emile part 2.

A/N

YES GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG OVERDUE BUT I SAID I WAS GONNA DO THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SECRET OF THE SEALED BASEMENT AND I TRY TO ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES AND ALSO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO SEE YOU GUYS THERE.

Emile's P.O.V.

( on the phone ) ''Yeah okay I understand so you're here in two hours okay see you then'' I said putting down the phone still wearing this stupid dress for some reason

Jon's P.O.V. ( Yep Jon's the guy I was talking about last chapter )

Hmm let's see how long will this plane ride take okay one more hour ( I said looking at my phone clock ).

Two hours later.

Emile's P.O.V. ( yes yes I know that part with jon was really short )

''Uhhg why do I need to keep wearing this dress guys '' I asked them '' Well because it looks really good on you Emile '' Ronan said '' hey Ronan what is keeping Jon from coming he should be here already '' I know Dylan I know he's almost here.'' Hey what are you guys talking about'' I asked.

Ronan's P.O.V.

''hey Dylan let's go home okay'' I told Dylan '' okay Ronan see you later Emile we will be going home now '' Dylan said '' Uhhhh okay see you guys later then'' Emile said as me and Dylan were going back to our house '' Okay Dylan Jon would come to Masae's house right '' I asked '' Yes She called him earlier today to tell him so we can tell him more about well you know what '' Dylan told me because I forgot about it a bit.

Jon's P.O.V.

''Allright i'm almost here huh looks like that house isn't for sale anymore well I remember Emile telling me about that but let's go to masae's house she called me to come there first for some reason'' I said to myself as I parked the car and went to her house KNOCK KNOCK '' ah that sould be Jon guys Ronan can you open the door for a second I heard Masae say '' Yeah okay i'll open the door '' someone said as the door opend and he let me in '' Uhh am I at the right place ? I asked as some guy that I didn't know opend the door '' No no you're at the right place Jon we thought you were gonna be late but anyway i'm Ronan and me and my brother Dylan are the owners of the house next to you '' this guy called Ronan said '' Okay i'll come inside but why did I need to get come here '' I asked.

Dylan's P.O.V.

Well that's because we wanted to talk to you without Emile interfering because last night us three pulled a prank on him what that is you will see later but do you proise not to tell him about it '' I asked Jon '' um i'll see '' Jon said '' well that's good enough but now let's go to Emile's house and by the way Jon don't move to slowly then you would be a Pokey '' Ronan joked '' yeah yeah whatever let's just go '' Jon grumbled.

Emile's P.O.V.

Dringgg dringgg'' Yes i'm coming i'm coming '' I said to the person at the door opening it seeing Ronan,Dylan, Masae and Jon there '' Heya Emile nice dress really suits you dude but then again I didn't expect you to get in touch with your feminine side '' Jon said mocking me '' Shut up Jon but I thought you were gonna be here earlier and do you know when Tim is coming '' I asked Jon '' ddn't he say he would be here tomorrow and i'm later because my plane was late but aren't you gonna offer me a drink Emile '' no you know where everything is i'm gonna change out of this stupid dress '' I said as I went upstairs to dress normally.

Masae's P.O.V.

So this is what you guys did last night isn't it '' Jon asked '' Well umm Yeah but come on it's funny isn't it '' Dylan said ''guys act normally he's coing back down '' I said '' Hey guys i'm back and are you sure that you guys didn't put the dress on me last night because I can see umm three names here let's see what they are Ronan, Dylan and Masae '' Emile said '' well Crap okay yeah we did it to pull a prank on you but is was Dylan's idea '' me and Ronan said ''well fine then just don't do it again please '' Emile asked ''allright we swear we won't do it again bt now let's play some games okay '' we said at the same time '' yeah okay sounds like fun '' emile said ( five hours later '' well it's time for us to go Emile so see you tomorrow '' ronan and Dylan said before leving '' well I should leave too Emile see ya ' I said leaving.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N

WELL GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I KNOW THAT THE END WAS PRETTY BAD BUT TIM WILL BE HERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER/ONESHOT BUT THE SURPRISE I HAVE FOR YOU GUYS IS THAT FOR CELABRATION FOR THE SPLATOON 2 GLOBAL TESTFIRE DEMO COMING OUT I DECIDED TO MAKE A SPLATOON FANFIC CALL SPLATOON ADVENTURES OF INKOPOLIS SO SEE YOU GUYS THERE.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB )


End file.
